


Piękna, Bestia i Kabel od Modemu

by Cala



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison, Parker i Eliot zostają zamknięci w małym pokoju...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piękna, Bestia i Kabel od Modemu

**Author's Note:**

> Cala pisze po polsku, crack, Cala pisze Eliota, Hardisona i Parker.

Hardison czuł napięcie w powietrzu. Eliot nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Co chwila podchodził do drzwi, uderzał w nie pięścią i wracał do szpitalnego łóżka, które stało pod ścianą. Poruszał się niespokojnie, jako ta czarna pantera w klatce, szukając wyjścia z sytuacji. Znajdując nic, ino drzwi zamknięte...

….

Jezu, co?

Mózg Hardisona nie był stworzony do długiego przebywania w zamknięciu ze wściekłym Eliotem i znudzoną Parker. Parker, której najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to, że siedzieli zamknięci w obskurnym pokoju, który zapewne służył jako pokój tortur.

Tim Berners-Lee mu świadkiem, Hardison wierzył, że zamaskowani mordercy torturowali i przesłuchiwali tu tysiące biednych duszyczek. Nie było ich nawet w pokoju, a Hardison już odczuwał niemal fizyczny ból związany z tymi 15 kilobajtami na sekundę, które cudem udało mu się uzyskać podłączając swojego netbooka do modemu w ścianie...

Modemu. W ścianie. Chryste. Hardison podejrzewał, że tak właśnie wyglądało piekło. Z modemem w ścianie i ograniczonym dostępem do sieci...

* * *

Eliot już dawno wyleczył się z klaustrofobii. Fakt, że czuł się jak zwierze zamknięte w klatce, nie powodowało u niego utraty zimnej krwi.

Fakt, że on, Hardison i Parker byli zamknięci i odcięci od świata, podczas gdy Nate i Sophie byli na zewnątrz, starając się nie wejść w drogę piętnastu uzbrojonym po zęby zbirom... To miało niewielki wpływ na humor Eliota.

Zapewne byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby Hardison nie uderzał tak mocno w klawisze tej jego zabawki. Co to było? Kalkulator? Na cholerę mu był kalkulator?

Przynajmniej Parker siedziała cicho, wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w sufit. Eliot nie chciał wiedzieć co tam widziała. I tak ledwo utrzymywał nerwy na wodzy.

Znów podszedł do drzwi i uderzył w nie z całej siły. Trochę niżej niż poprzednio. Lekko na prawo. Jeszcze kilka razy i framuga powinna pęknąć w kilku strategicznych punktach...

* * *

Na suficie był pająk. Ciekawe, czy Hardison wpadłby w panikę, gdyby powiedziała mu, że ma pająka nad głową.

Chociaż Eliot pewnie zabiłby pająka tylko po to, żeby uciszyć Hardisona. Hardisona też pewnie by zabił. Eliot powinien się zrelaksować. Lubiła zrelaksowanego Eliota. Mruczał.

Co mogłoby zrelaksować Eliota? Może jakiś nóż? Eliot lubił noże. Miał ich całą kolekcję. Takie błyszczące. Stały w kuchni.

Mijali kuchnię jak tu wchodzili. Na pierwszym piętrze, po prawej, koło Zbira Numer Trzy. Może powinna pożyczyć z tamtej kuchni nóż dla Eliota?

Parker wczołgała się pod łóżko do przewodu wentylacyjnego umieszczonego w podłodze.


End file.
